Angel of Hope, Our Guardian Dear
by countrybutterfly
Summary: Jake and Peyton Jagielski want a second child, but when their dreams seem torm, half a world away a light begins to shine. Three Chapters Up Today.
1. Default Chapter

i do not own one tree hill or anything with a copy right, any people, places, bussineses, etc. are meant to be fictional. any similarites or names used that coincide with actual people, places, events, bussunesses, etc. are purely coincidental.

Story Set up: Nikki lost rights

Twenty-eight year old Preyton Jagielski shifted nervously as the doctor came back and sat in front of her.

"Peyton," he sighed, "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news,but the test confirm it," he sighed again "You will most likely never be able to bear any children."

He looked as if he didn't know what to say as he made his way out of the door.

Peyton sat in amazement dor a few moments before making her way out of the office to her car. She put the keys into the ignition, but the tears came before she could actually start the car. She loved Jenny with all her heart, and probably more than she should have ever been allowed, but she always looked forward to carry a child since the day her and Jake married six and a half years ago.

The sobbing eventually slowed and she made her way back to the two story, "in-the-middle-of-nowhere" farm style house thirty minutes away. There was no hiding the fact that the Jagielskis were well off. Jakes basketball and music brought in considerable amounts of money, plus Peyton's artwork and what she made from working with Brooke's clothing line kept the three happy materiallistically.

Peyton made her way to the refurbished barn that served as her studio and drove gerself into work until, at exactly 3:30 the school bus arrived.

"Mom, we're home." Jenny's voiced echoed, having seen the open barn door signaling Peyton's location.

Peyton swirled WE'RE...OH, THAT'S RIGHT...RILEY.

Riley Scott was Jenny's best friend even though he was two years her junior.  
And was Nathan's eighteenth birthday present from Haley.

Peyton made her way to the house putting on a "everthing's fine face" as she made her way through the door.

The two were in the process of getting their homework out in the kitchen.

"Hey," Peyton stated in the most stern voice she could muster, "What are the rules?"

The two turned startled, but Jenny's face broke out in a knowing smile, "Snack!!"

The two munched away as the sound of a car came from the driveway.

The driver came through the kitchen door.

"You're home early."

"I love you, too." Jake said as he came in, kissed Jenny's forehead and high fived Riley before making his way to Peyton.

"So how'd it go?" he whispered in her ear.

"We'll talk about it later."

Later came at nine when Riley was turned back over to his parents and Jenny was in bed. Jake leaned against the wall, white tee and boxer clad, listening to Peyton share what the doctor had told her earlier in the day.  
As Peyton's tears began to threaten, Jake came and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shhh..." he said stroking her hair,"The dreams not over yet."

Read and Review 


	2. chapter 2

(yes, I know China is a real place, but with the situation there as it is now I thought I could work with it.)

The next couple of days went by slowly. Jake and Peyton both careful to avoid the subject of another child, knowing how much the either wanted one.  
Both quietly looking for answers they never thought would come.

But if one is ready for them. Answers always come.

It came on another rare day for Jake one where he was actually at home on a Friday night. And the only decent thing on the television set was the nightly news reports.

Jake sat on the couch with Peyton leaning on his shoulder when a miraculously well timed piece came on,

"Many couples dream of having children but are unable to natural concieve. A majority of couples in the last five years have been prefering to go to the doctor's office for help. But there are others, some because even the doctor can't help, have gone back to the process of adoption. Once again there is a need...More on this with Macy."

The lady, assumed to be Macy appeared on the screen, a flag of China waving in the background.

"China was once a country where hundreds of little girls were left in orphanages or even on the streets. However, in the last nine years there's been less of need for such... So it shocked countries all over the world when Chinese officials opened the doors to adoption that they had closed five years ago. They have also loosened policies to make the process smoother."

The story continued telling the story of a couple hoping to adopt and ended with a web site and a phone number before moving on to the latest Hollywood divorce fight.

However the story lingered in the minds of both Jake and Peyton even as they watched Jenny head off to bed. Both adults still sat on the couch silently focused on their own thoughts.

"Maybe we should at least look into it." Peyton said out of no where, Jake knew what she was talking about.

"You really want to?" He asked, "It's going to be loads of paperwork and a lot of waiting-maybe even years. And there's always the possibility this might not even work."

Peyton nodded quietly lost in thought but still conscience of what he meant.

"Maybe this is a sign," She said quietly, "Like we should do this."

He smiled, "Than we'll do it. Even a shot in the dark can hit the bull's eye." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Mrs. Jagielski?" The lady called as she came out of her office. 

Peyton shifted nervously as Jenny jumped up next to her. The two stood up and headed where the lady stood.

"Is Mr. Jagielski here?"

Peyton explained, "He's running a bit late...traffic, he should be here in a few minutes."

The lady smiled, "Well, let's go ahead a get started."

She led them to the room from which she had just came from,

"We don't get as many people looking into adoption as we did a decade ago. Most people choose invetero or whatever new process is out now. Can I assume that wasn't an option?"

Peyton nodded and the lady began to continue but was interupted as Jake poked his head in the door before picking Jenny, who was somewhat small for her age, and placing her on his lap and reaching for Peyton's hand.

"I'm sorry for being late."

The lady nodded, "That's alright. My name is Noelle and I'll be with you, helping through out the entire process. What happens first is primarly paperwork, and once you filled out everything it could take three to six months to process. Thanks to updated technology you'll be aware of where exactly it is in progress. Unfortunately, new technology has yet to lower the amount of paperwork."

She bent over and pulled a thick file from the drawer.

Jake looked at it skeptically, "That's alot of trees."

Noelle smiled, "Let me be honest, these processes tend to speed up if the couple gets the paperwork in fast, and with you two in the position you are in, finacially, I don't think there is going to be much delay in the paperwork. And we can get the home study done rather quickly as well."

"Home Study?"

"I and a liscensed obsever will come by just to make sure the family is ready for a new addition." Noelle assured.  
That night Peyton and Jake worked making a start in the paper work.

"Would we be open to more than one child, such as siblings, or multiples?" Peyton asked reading the question from the paper she was currently working on.

"Sure, why not?"

Peyton smiled, "I was hoping you'd say this."

An hour went by.

"We're never going to get this done."

"Have faith, baby."

* * *

Author's Note: I'm not going to pretend that I actually know anything about adoption, just what I see off T.V. Plus, this is set in the future anyhow so hey, it could happen my way...unlikely but possible.  
And this is just a filler chapter...so I put up another chapter...also, to make up for my lack of updates.

Review Responses:

OTHlover04: Thanks.

Nate and Jake: Glad you love it...sorry it took so long hope you still love it.

x3Tinkerbel07: the ending? Not because it ended right? Just joking.

tutorgirl323: Thanks.

ElisaCollette: I promise a happy ending though. Maybe a little too happy.

lily94: Patience...you'll see...and maybe not magically, but...

tardychick: Thanks.

Clddagh Ring: Thanks. same here, hence the reason I wrote it...Definitley

A. Sawyer: Didn't really see this a cliffhanger.

Reader07: Hope this isn't too late.

Javen42: Maybe...Maybe not...evil cackling, lightning, sudden darkness...

kaos2405: good wow or wow, that stunk?

tardychick: Didn't see it anywhere else figure there should be a push for it even if its fiction.

see ya all next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as she got home Peyton headed straight to the phone, which had become her new routine since turning the paperwork in nearly two and a half months ago.

No red light. No new messages.

"Mom, we're home. Do we got a Band aid? Riley cut himself."

"Jenny, It's do we have band aid? and Yes, we do. What'd you do?"

Jenny sighed, "I didn't do anything..."

"I meant Riley, unless someone has a guilty conscience."

Jenny turned red in the face and scampered to the kitchen, "I'll get the snack."

Peyton turned her attention to Riley's cut, "Come on, let's get that cleaned up."

She led them to the medicine cabinet and began digging for a band-aid.

The Phone began to ring.

Peyton leaned her head out the door, "Jenny, don't pick it up, let the answering machine get it."

It rang three times, before,

"You have reached the Jagielskis, leave name and number and we'll get back to you...Peyt..how do turn this off...Jenny don't touch...BEEP."

"Peyton, Jake, this is Noelle..."

"Jenny, pick it up, pick it up."

"But..."

"Pick it up!"

"Hello? This is Jenny, yeah, she's coming."

Peyton began down the stairs, "Jenny go put the band-aid on Riley."

"But it's blood."

"How'd it get there in the first place, young lady?"

Jenny quickly obeyed and Peyton turned her attention to the phone,

"This is Peyton. Sorry about that."

"No need...I've got some good news for you...the paper work went through on Monday at there's already a match! I was surprised myself...but it's twin girls in a small village orphanage, four months old as of yesterday."

"Oh my God! When can everything happen?"

"Well, you'll be able to fly and pick the girls up in five months if all the paperwork goes well on that side."

"Five months."

"I know it's a long time, but check your E-mail and you'll find something that might make it easier."

"Thank you so much."

"No promblem."

Peyton hung up and went directly to the computer.

1 New Message...

Attachments...Click.

"Jenny, come here! I've got to show you something."

"What is it?"

Peyton stepped aside from the screen. "Those are your new sisters!"

She printed them off and as she made her way to the barn called to Riley and Jenny, "You two behave...do your homework...don't tell your dad...let me know when he gets home."

Peyton spent the next four hours on her project.

Usually it would have taken longer, but she had motivation. She quickly grabbed her project placed it in a frame and made her way into the house.

"Dad called, he's on his way home. Riley got picked up. Aunt Haley says she needs to talk to you. She says call her when you get a chance. Aunt Brooke called too, says she needs to know which ad you think you guys should go with. Uncle Lucas called to see if Aunt Brooke was here...I think that's what he said...Mark was crying in the background..Uncle Nate called to see if Riley and Aunt Haley were still here. Dad called again...asked if he needed to pick up dinner...I said yes...I told him to pick up chinese...seemed appropriate. Oh and an angel called said I needed a raise in my allowance for making sure you got all these messages and for being so very clever."

Peyton laughed, "What love, food, room, and board aren't enough?"

Jenny rolled her eyes, "This is the twenty-first century."

"Well, we'll talk when we hit the the twenty-second."

"We'll be dead by then."

"Then you won't be needing that raise, will you?"

"Mom!"

"Jenny! Go set the table."

Jenny stomped as headed for a cabinet. Peyton meanwhile placed her little project on the wall leading up stairs next to a painting of Jenny.

"I'm Home and so is dinner."

Peyton ran downt the stairs trying to hide the smile growing on her face.

"Good day?"

Jake shrugged, "Yeah."

The three began passing out the cartons.

"Anything exciting happen today, ladies?"

Jenny and Peyton shared a look, "Nope." They replied at the same time.

"I saw that. What's up?"

Peyton couldn't hold her excitement any more. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his chair. Jake spilt the fork full of rice he had been in process of eating.

She dragged him up the stairs and pointed to the painting she had just put up.  
Two small girls, with tanned skin, dark almond eyes, and black hair layed side by side.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"Those are our daughter, baby."

Jake rushed down the stairs,

"Jake, what are you doing?"

"Conference call."

"Hello?"

"Mom, get dad on the line, too. One second."

"Hello?"

"Mr. Sawyer. One second."

"Hello?"

"Luke, grab Brooke, you guys need to hear something. One second."

"Nate, Haley? one second."

"Karen, Andy, Keith's there too? One second."

"WHitey. Okay, Peyton and I have got to tell you something."

"What?" Came several responses.

Jake and Peyton smiled and Jenny joined,

"We're having twins! Girls!"

Authors Notes:

I was going to post thes on Friday but I can't wait.

See ya soon 


	5. Chapter 5

"Peyton hurry up!" Jake called up the stairs. 

The two of them had been packed and ready for this day since the day the had gotten the phone call six months ago.

"The plane doesn't leave for another three and half hours!" She yelled back.

She began to head down the stairs, but soon stop before rushing back to the bathroom to empty the contents of a nervous stomach.

As she finally came down the stairs Jake wrapped a comforting arm around her waist.

"Are you sure you're okay? I've never seen you this nervous."

Peyton just smiled and nodded.

"Mom! Dad! Come on we've got to go...now." Jenny came in through the open front door, having already dropped her luggage off with Lucas, who was driving them to the airport.

Peyton laughed, "Look like somebody takes after her father."

The ride to the airport was thiry minutes full of an anxious Jenny, nervous Peyton, weather reports, and an army of potholes.

As they sat waiting for the announcement that their flight would be leaving Peyton went through the everything again.

"Denver to New York to Frankfurt to China, get the luggage, meet the rep..."

"Mom? Why do we have to go to Denver before New York, shouldn't we have gone straight to New York? Or why don't we go from California? It's closer isn't it."

"This way was cheaper."

"That's suppossed to make sense...how?"

Jake leaned over, "It's not."

"Flight 3342 to Denver with continuing service to New York...now boarding..."

---

"Where's Jenny? What's that suppossed to say?"

"I'm right here and that says 'Baggage Claim'"

"How do you know that?"

"'Cos I can read English."

Peyton looked at the sign again, to find that it was in fact written in English. Her nerves were getting the better of her. Speaking of nerves, she located the nearest bathroom and made her way to empty the contents of her nervous stomach...again.

When she made her way back out, Jenny and Jake where standing next to a young woman.

"I found her." Jake stated proudly as the woman stepped forward.

"Mrs. Jagielski, I'm Jesse, I'll be your representative while your here. You are the first to arrive, we just have to wait for the other three couples.

Soon they were joined by Elise and Roger from New York City, followed by Katie and Ty from Sante Fe; both couples were about the same age as Peyton and Jake. The last couple arrived nearly an hour after the Jagielskis had arrived, the two, Adam and Kara, were in their mid forties. With them they brought their twelve year old, Milo, with whom Jenny found a friend.

Jesse ushered the eight to a moderately old bus and on their way to the hotel she explained what would be happening.

"Right now, we'll be going to the hotel to give you all a chance to recover from your flights. Then tomorrow you'll get to meet the children. You'll be able to spend an hour and a half with them. Then on Monday we'll finish all the paperwork, get everything finalized, and on Wednesday their officially yours. After that I'll show around the country so that you know the place your children come from. While your here, I ask that you don't wander anywhere without me, for your safety."

With that Jesse sat down and the couples fell into conversation.

"We're getting two." Kara said, proudly pulling out two pictures.

"She'll be a year old in a week, she was abandoned in an alley way infront of the orphanage. And he's four years old, they said he lost his arm in a farming accident."

Peyton, Katie and Elise all pulled out their pictures, all worn out around the edges from all the times they had pulled out and looked at.

"Rog, wasn't too sure about coming over here. We had always talked about adoption, but we didn't even consider a forgein adoption, much less China until his co-worker mentioned."

"How long is always for you two?" Peyton asked.

"We got married two years ago. How about you?"

"Jake and I have been married seven years as of last week."

"Congratulations." Katie said, "You want to know the weirdest thing, my mother bought two of your paitings at Christmas last year for my sister, she's a fan of your work."

"Thanks."

The bus finally arrived at the building that was crammed on the street among numerous other hotels and bussinesses. The four couples were all put on the same floor; the Jagielski next to Roger and Elise with the other two directly across.

"Mom? Can we go to the pool?" Jenny asked as they began to unpack.

"Sure, why don't you see if Milo wants to go too."

"Can we go now?" Jenny returned with Kara and a prepared Milo standing behind her.

"One second." Peyton made a quick stop at the way too small restroom.

"You okay, dear?" Kara asked as the made the way to pool.

"Yeah, I've just been so nervous, with all this excitement, I can't hold anything down."

"Are you sure it's just nerves?"

"Yeah, that's all it could be."

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**I'm finishing up this story...I'm posting all three final chapters, and if there are any big questions I'll come back and answer.. I'm winding down and finishing all of my One Tree Hill fics to focus on my Wicked and Rent fics. So, if you read any of my other stuff, and are waiting for an update know that it will be up soon...I'm working on them in alphabetical order...so, any how I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Oh...if you are waiting for an update for a story and you don't see an update withing the next two weeks check my profile page to make sure it hasn't already been listed as complete.

**OneTreeHillGirl:** So it wasn't very soon but I hope you're still reading.

**A. Sawyer**: Thanks!

**Michelsita**: Glad you love it...Just wait and see.

**hilaryhilary**: Good to hear and Thanks for the spelling tip.

**ReaderO7**: Had to speed it up a bit...and Thanks.

on to chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6

The ride to the orphanage was the most nerve racking expierence, and even though the group had formed a deep bond and friendship over the past twenty-four hours. 

The orphanage was an hour drive from the hotel. It was an old bulding and looked like it was sore need of attention.

Two small women came out to greet the bus and led them to room, where the couple were left to wait.  
Fifteen minutes later they heard the footsteps pause and the Jagielskis eyes were focused on the door.

The first lady brought a small boy in, his shirt sleepve hanging limply. Adam stood up and cautiously approached the young boy with Kara just behind him. The woman whispered something to the boy and his eyes lit up and smiled. The young boy allowed himself to be lifted while they waited for the little girl.

Ty and Katie were handed a sleeping baby girl unawared of all the commotion until the little girl Adam and Kara had been waiting for began to scream at the unfamiliar people.

Jake tensed up as he saw the final three brought in. Jake stood took the young eleven month old while Peyton took the other one.

The last woman, the orphanage's director, handed a two year old to Roger and Elise and began rapidly speaking. The translator who had accompanied them waited.

"She said that she's excited the sisters have found homes. She had thought they had found a home together when she heard they were all three leaving on the same day, but though the three cannot be together she's glad the twins are going to be together still."

"Sisters?" Jake asked.

The woman began nodding when she heard the translator and pointed to the two new Jagielskis and then to the quiet two year old being held by Roger.

"We weren't aware they had any other siblings."

She went off again and the translator replied, "She says that it would have been harder to find them a home...They do what they have to do."

The hour and a half went by quickly and the next day was filled with paperwork, including a form regarding how the children would be called.

The next day was another anxious ride this time filled with talk.

"She's a quiet child. I worried about how she'll take to the noise of New York."

"He seems attached to Milo already."

"Everytime I tried to hold her she screamed...she hates me already. It like she's already thinking of all the boys I'm going to have to hurt when she gets old enough to date."

"They're identical, but I can tell them apart already, 'cos I'm their sister."

"Are her diapers always going to smell the bad, 'cos if they are we're going to invest into a lot of air freshner."

"I can't wait til my family seems them their going to love them."

"Your father is going to spoil her so bad...and your brother, we are not letting him teach her the ways of anarchy."

"Brooke's going to have a field day. Look what she did when Mark was born. And don't forget when Riley was born or Kimmie."

This time when they returned to the hotel there were six more.

"Welcome to hotel room, Addilyn and Cassaya Jagielski."

----

Phone numbers were exchanged along with addresses, both home and e-mail, and bussiness cards between the group as the set out to head back home a week later.

"We'll be waiting for you guys to come down in a few weeks for the twins' birthday."

"Sure. and then you'll have to come up when you guys can. I don't want the three of them to lose touch." Elise replied to Peyton.

Kara spoke, "I feel like I've known you guys for years...I'll miss you all. Adam and I had an idea that maybe we can get together every year or two. Like a little family reunion."

As the Jagielskis broke away to catch their plane Peyton once again found her way into the restroom to answer an nervous stomach, while Jake watched concerned.

----

"I can't see them...I can see them!"

"Make up your mind Brooke."

"Shut up Nathan, they're right there. What is she doing? Is the restroom really the most important thing right now."

"Maybe she just doesn't like planes. My brother would get sick just thinking about flying."

"Maybe she just had to go to the restroom."

"Shut up, Luke."

"Mom, where are they?"

"Mark, I told you not to touch that."

"Okay here they come."

Peyton wheeled the stroller toward the group, while Jake and Jenny were left to carry the luggage and diaper bag.

The sign said it all, '_Welcome Home, Addie and Cassie'_


	7. Chapter 7

"What the doctor say?" Jake asked setting Addie down in the playpen as Peyton came home. 

"Same thing as the first."

"Let me remind you I don't know what that was, you wouldn't let me come or tell me."

"They don't know how it happened...they're more lost than I am."

She dug through her purse and pulled out two grainy pictures.

"How far along are you?"

"Four months."

"How do you miss four months of being pregnant?"

"I thought it was stress, and with the girls..."

"What about your...?"

"Large chunks of time with out it wasn't anything new."

"I guess goes back to that 'big family' we wanted."

"Uh-uh."

---Epilouge---5 years later.

"Tanner! Noah! Micah! Stop hitting your sisters." Peyton called from where she sat on the patio of Kara and Adam's Montana ranch.

"How old are they?"

"Almost Five."

"School this year."

"uh-uh. I feel sorry for the teachers."

"We still get calls from Jack's teacher, asking us to tell him to stop ranting in Chinese." Kara said sitting down next to Katie who was holding an infant.

"I still can't get over the fact you went to China, pregnant with triplets."

"I didn't know it. I thought it was just nerves."

Addie ran up to Peyton,

"Mommy! Can I just sit with you?"

"The boys getting wild?"

The little girl nodded her head fiercely.

"Where's the guys?" Peyton asked Kara.

"Out front comparing who has the best car... again."

----

"Okay we've got to go. Jenny unlock your face from Milos and get in the car. Cassie, you'll see Lydia when we go up to New York for Christmas. It was really good to see all of you again."

"You sure you can't stay any longer?"

"I have to be in the studio on Monday. They want to release the CD as soon as possible."

"Can't wait to hear it. The last one was your best, Jake. Well, alright, Bye girls. Bye boys."

"Bye Jenny! See you soon." Milo waved as the van pulled out.

"Remind me why we're driving across country."

"It's cheaper."

"Yet still not practical. How is this supposed to make sense?"

Noah chimed from the back, "It's not!"

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, there we are the final chapter. I wanted you guys to be able to come up with theories of what happens on your own. Thanks goes to everyone you has been reading this story. I had been debating about the triplets not sure if it could happen or not, but then as I flipped through a magazine I read that this lady had had a similiar situation so I decided to run with it.


End file.
